


We're Just The Same Baby Boy

by cougarfics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, Finn is about 10, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oliver is about 20, Pining, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarfics/pseuds/cougarfics
Summary: Oliver and Finn had always been close even though they were ten years apart. With both their fathers absent, Oliver had quickly stepped up and helped his Mom when little Finn came along. Oliver had loved his baby brother from the moment he held him. That love starts to change, to develop in new ways as Finn comes of age and Oliver sees his baby boy in a whole new light.





	We're Just The Same Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware of the tags. This fic involves underage sex. Something that is morally and criminally wrong in real life. But something I also think shouldn't be shamed in the world of fantasy.

Oliver and Finn had always been close even though they were ten years apart. With both their fathers absent, Oliver, the older, had quickly stepped up and helped his Mom when little Finn came along. Oliver had loved his baby brother from the moment he held him, so tiny and light in his arms. Leaning down Oliver had given a quick peck to his baby brothers head and whispered him a promise. “No matter what baby brother I’ll always be there for you. I love you more than any one else in the world.” Nuzzling his nose against Finn’s soft newborn skin Oliver felt so content and happy knowing he and Finn would always have each other.  

As they grew older their bond only intensified. Oliver was there holding out his arms when Finn took his first step. He was tickling Finn when he blurted out his first word, “Oli!”. He was there to kiss a boo boo better and ruffle those perfect blonde curls when Finn was being impossibly cute (which was most of the time). Now overall their Mom was a great Mom. She wasn’t neglecting her youngest but in the end Finn just always followed Oliver around. And Oliver was more than happy to have his little baby brother, the person he loved most in this world, with him everywhere he went.

When Oliver was in his last year of high school he found out he’d received a scholarship to go to film school. It was a dream come true and his Mom was so proud. But… it meant moving 1000s of miles away. Away from his friends, away from his Mom, and most heart wrenching, away from little Finn. Oliver seriously thought of not accepting the offer but he knew his Mom couldn’t afford to pay for his schooling and the opportunity would be a huge first step towards his dream of becoming a director. So one fateful day Oliver stood sadly at the front door, suitcases surrounding him and a cab waiting to take him to the airport. After a multitude of hugs and I love yous Oliver pried Finn’s shaking hands from where they clung around his neck. Wiping away Finn’s tears Oliver forced a smile. 

“You have my new phone number right?”

“Yup.” Finn blubbered out between sobs.

“So you can text me or call me anytime of the day or night OK beautiful. Anytime.”

“But…but what if you're out with your friends or in class or…out on a date?”

Oliver gently brought his hand under Finn’s chin to tilt his head up.

Looking deep into Finn’s beautiful blue eyes he sighed. “Baby boy you will always be the most important person in my life. No one can come between us OK. No matter where I am or who I’m with I will always answer when you call.”

Finn perked up a bit. “Promise?”

“I promise baby boy.” Oliver leaned forward and gave Finn a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too Oli.” Finn said brightly as he wrapped his arms around Oliver again and stole one more tight hug. 

——

The first few months were the hardest for everyone. Finn was misbehaving because he didn’t know how to deal with all his emotions which just made it harder on their Mom who didn’t have a 24/7 babysitter anymore. Oliver tried to integrate into his new city and his new routine at university though it was hard when he constantly felt a Finn sized hole in his heart. But ultimately, like so many things in life, it got easier over time. Finn started playing soccer and had a new set of friends and a new hobby to pull his attention. Oliver started actually enjoying his classes once they were out of the classroom and making films, not just talking about them. One night Oliver's roommates convinced him to come along to a dance club where he met a boy named Jakob. A pretty boy with deep blue eyes and curly blonde hair and the softest skin he’d ever touched. Well…not as soft as Finn’s. 

After nearly four months away Oliver finally returned for Christmas. Opening the front door Finn almost knocked him over as he jumped into his big brother’s arms. 

“Woah there baby boy.”

“Oli you’re back!”

“Yes I am and wow you’re getting big.” Oliver exclaimed as he put Finn down. 

Finn stood up proudly. “I grew two inches since you left!”

Even though they’d seen each other almost nightly on Skype Oliver was still surprised at how much his little brother had changed in just four months. 

“I don’t know if I can call you baby boy anymore.”

“You always have to call me that! I’ll always be your baby brother right?”

“Yes I guess you’re right.” Oliver smiled fondly at Finn.

And then before Oliver could even put his bag down Finn was pulling his hand and leading him to his bedroom to show him every new toy he had. They spent hours and hours in Finn’s bedroom over Christmas break. Playing and talking and watching movies and every night falling asleep cuddled up in Finn’s tiny single bed.

——

After that first visit Oliver tried to be more aware of the small changes that Finn was going through. He didn’t want to miss anything even though he was away most of the year. 

“Oh wow. You’re getting strong.” Oliver praised Finn as he flexed his tiny biceps on the other side of the computer screen.

“Coach got us to do 20 push ups today and like 100 sit ups.”

“Mmm your stomach muscles must be strong now too.”

“They are!” Finn replied as he pulled his soccer jersey off and tried to flex his abs. 

Oliver smiled at how concentrated Finn appeared. His belly still smooth and soft just with a hint of definition. 

“You must make all the girls in your class stop and stare.” Oliver teased. 

“Why would I want the girls to stare at me?”

“Because it means that they like you.”

“Oh…” Finn’s face fell. 

“What’s wrong baby boy? Don’t you want the girls to like you?”

“Well… what if I want the boys to like me? What if I want to have a boyfriend like you do?” 

“Oh! Ya sure. You can like anyone you want baby boy. But…do you like boys just because I do?”

“No…I don’t think so…” Finn’s eyes fell again. 

“What’s wrong love? You can tell me anything right. You know I’m always here for you.”

“Well…when I look at boys I kind of feel something warm down there”, Finn pointed to the front of his soccer shorts, “But not when I look at girls.”

“OK. Yup that’s a pretty good sign you like boys.” Oliver reassured his little brother. 

“Do you get all warm down there when you look at Jakob?” Finn inquired shyly. 

“Yes I do. I guess that makes us the same eh.” 

“Ya I guess so.” Finn brightened up a bit. “I like being the same as you Oli.” 

“Me too beautiful boy. So are there any boys in particular that make you all warm down there?”

Finn giggled. “Maybe…”

“Hmm maybe. You know if I was there I’d tickle it out of you.” Oliver teased.

“No you wouldn’t! I’m strong now and I could push you away!” 

“Well maybe I could look through your Facebook friends and see which one’s are cute. Or maybe ask Mom who you’ve been hanging out with lately.” Oliver smiled slyly as his little brother’s face went red.

“Hey! You can’t do that!” Finn jumped up and down. From another person’s perspective they might see Finn as a frustrated little kid but Oliver knew how to read that beautiful face. The way Finn’s eyes seemed an even deeper blue when he was happy. The cute crooked smile he tried to hide. 

“Well I guess you’ll just have to tell me then.”

“Fine” Finn finally gave in. “His name’s Timmy.”

And so began the many Skype conversations about Finn and Timmy. About how Finn felt when Timmy was his buddy during a school trip and they got to hold hands. About the sweet Valentine’s Timmy wrote to Finn. And Finn’s nervousness when Timmy invited him over for a sleepover. Through it all Oliver was beyond supportive. Letting his little brother know all the feelings he was having were OK and the same feelings Oliver had gone through. 

“Remember baby boy we’re just the same.” 

This always made Finn calm down. 

“I want to be just like you Oli. Maybe Timmy can be like Jakob? Do you think Timmy would say yes if I asked him to be my boyfriend?

“I’m sure he would. You’re so beautiful and smart and kind. How could he say no?” Oliver winked at his baby brother. He truly was the most beautiful thing in the world. Not that he’d ever admit that to his boyfriend Jakob. But really it wasn’t any of his business. The connection he had with Finn could never be broken. And the love Oliver had for him was only growing stronger. 

——

**Baby Boy**

Oli can I tell you something?

 

**Oliver**

Sure love

Anything

 

**Baby Boy**

It’s kinda gross… 

I’m a little scared to tell you

 

**Oliver**

Baby boy you can tell me anything remember

I won’t judge you

 

**Baby Boy**

I think I peed my bed when I was sleeping

That’s so gross right? 

I’m so weird

 

**Oliver**

First of all you’re not weird

Lots of people pee the bed sometimes

Were you having a scary dream?

 

**Baby Boy**

Not really

It was kind of a good dream actually

One that I didn’t want to stop

 

**Oliver**

What were you dreaming about love?

 

**Baby Boy**

If I tell you do you promise not to say anything to Mommy?

Or Jakob?

 

**Oliver**

I promise

This is just between us

 

**Baby Boy**

Well I was dreaming about Timmy

At first we were just playing video games like we always do

And then all of a sudden Timmy’s hand wasn’t on the controller anymore

 

**Oliver**

Where was it?

 

**Baby Boy**

It was down there 

He was touching my wee-wee

And I had that warm tingly feeling I get sometimes when Timmy and I wrestle 

Or that time I slept over and we fell asleep cuddled up on the couch

Or that time there wasn’t enough room in the car so Mommy told Timmy to sit on my lap

 

**Oliver**

So it felt good for Timmy to touch your wee-wee?

 

**Baby Boy**

Ya it felt amazing

And…

 

**Oliver**

What? 

Did something else happen

 

**Baby Boy**

Well I think I remember feeling like my wee-wee was getting bigger

But that can’t be right?

Wee-wees can’t get bigger can they?

 

**Oliver**

Well yes actually they can

When someone you really like touches your wee-wee it grows a lot

 

**Baby Boy**

Does Jakob touch your wee-wee?

 

**Oliver**

Yes he does and it feels amazing

My wee-wee can grow really big and I’m sure yours can too

You know what else happens when someone you like touches your wee-wee?

 

**Baby Boy**

What? 

 

**Oliver**

Well you can cum

Do you know what that is?

 

**Baby Boy**

Is that like an orgasm? 

 

**Oliver**

Yes and for boys that means their wee-wee spurts out a bunch of cum

White sticky liquid

Finn do you think that’s what you found instead of pee?

 

**Baby Boy**

Maybe? 

But how can I cum without anyone touching my wee-wee?

 

**Oliver**

It’s called a wet dream

It happens when you’re dreaming about something that makes you feel all warm down there 

And then without even you or anyone else touching your wee-wee it can cum

 

**Baby Boy**

Really? 

But this probably only happens to weirdos like me

 

**Oliver**

Hey hey

I told you you’re not a weirdo

You know who else has wet dreams?

 

**Baby Boy**

Who?

 

**Oliver**

I do

I think I had my first one when I was about your age

Ya I remember it because it was right after you were born

 

**Baby Boy**

So you’re just like me?

 

**Oliver**

Yup baby boy. We’re exactly the same.

;)

 

**Baby Boy**

Oli you’re the best big brother

I love you sooo much

 

**Oliver**

Oh baby boy I love you sooo much too

You’re the most beautiful boy in the world you know

 

**Baby Boy**

No you are!

You’re so tall and your hair is always perfect and you even have dimples when you smile

I wish I had dimples

 

**Oliver**

Nope

I’m older so I must be right

Finn Pedersen is definitely the most beautiful boy in the whole universe

 

**Baby Boy**

Hehe

Why do you think I’m so beautiful Oli?

 

**Oliver**

Because you have these deep blue eyes that always shine when you laugh

And your perfect blonde curls frame your face like a crown

My little prince

 

**Baby Boy**

What else?

 

**Oliver**

I love the way you always stick your pink little tongue out in pictures

It’s so adorable

And your skin

You have the softest skin in the world

You have since you were a baby

 

**Baby Boy**

But what about now? I’m not a baby anymore

 

**Oliver**

Well you’ll alway be my baby boy ;)

But yes your body is changing isn’t it

You have those strong muscles now from all your hard work at soccer

You know what I really love?

Oh maybe I shouldn’t tell you

 

**Baby Boy**

Tell me! 

Come on Oli! 

I told you a secret

 

**Oliver**

Well…

I think your bum looks really good when you wear those old PJs

The ones that Mom gave you last Christmas

 

**Baby Boy**

You like my bum?

 

**Oliver**

Ya baby boy

It’s so round now and those PJs fit perfectly around it

A lot of boys like us really love bums and you have such a perfect one

 

**Baby Boy**

You know I’m wearing those PJs right now

 

**Oliver**

Ya

I wish I could see your little bum in them

 

**Baby Boy**

Maybe I could send you a picture? 

I’m wearing them right now

They’re all sticky from my dream though

 

**Oliver**

You still have the PJs on that you had your wet dream in?

 

**Baby Boy**

Ya 

I texted you right when I woke up

 

**Oliver**

I’d love to see them on you baby boy

I wish I had someone to witness my first wet dream

To see my initiation into manhood

It’s one of the most important moments in a boy’s life

 

**Baby Boy**

But how do I take a picture of my bum? 

My arms aren’t long enough to reach around behind me

 

**Oliver**

Do you know how to use the timer on your phone camera?

You could put the phone on your desk and then get up on the bed

 

**Baby Boy**

How should I sit?

I’m not a model! Haha

 

**Oliver**

Why don’t you kneel on the bed so you can show me that wet spot your wee-wee made

And then you can turn around and get on your hands and knees and stick out your bum 

What do you think baby boy?

 

**Baby Boy**

Anything for you Oli!

I’m going to set up my phone now

 

**Oliver**

Oh I’m so excited to see your pics

You’re such a big boy now

 

**Baby Boy**

OK here they are

Are they good enough?

 

**Oliver**  

Oh baby boy

You look so beautiful 

So sexy

 

**Baby Boy**

Sexy? 

Isn’t that something grown ups say?

 

**Oliver**

Well now that you’ve had your first wet dream you’re kind of grown up right?

 

**Baby Boy**

I guess so

Do you think Timmy would think I was sexy?

 

**Oliver**  

Oh I’m sure he would

 

**Baby Boy**

I love you Oli

You always make me feel so good

 

**Oliver**

You make me feel good too baby boy

 

**Baby Boy**

Oh shoot Mommy is calling me for breakfast!

I can’t go downstairs with sticky PJs!

 

**Oliver**

No stress lovely

Just take them off and hide them in the middle of your hamper

That’s what I used to do

 

**Baby Boy**

OK! Thanks Oli!

You’re the best big brother

I love you!

 

**Oliver**

I love you to the moon and back beautiful 

Have a good day and remember I’m always here for you baby boy

——

Over the coming weeks Oliver didn’t think much about the conversation he’d had with Finn. They always told each other their deepest secrets and overall Oliver was just proud that his baby boy was growing up. After never having a good male role model in his own life Oliver was happy to help see his baby brother through the awkwardness of puberty.

Late one night after an evening of too many beers and not enough time with Jakob, Mr. Finals Are Coming Soon And Studying Is More Important Than Drinking and Fucking, Oliver was laying in his bed bored and horny as hell. 

_Fuck_ , he thought as he grabbed his phone, _I guess it’s porn for me tonight._ His phone unlocked right onto his camera roll where he’d been looking for a sexy picture of himself earlier in the day to send to Jakob to convince him to come over. Easily distracted in the state he was in Oliver started scrolling through his photos. Before long he found the first photo Finn had sent him.

_Awww. He looks so sweet. So innocent with that little cum stain on his PJs,_ Oliver thought as he tapped on the picture to make it larger. With his uncoordinated fingers he ended up tapping the picture again and zooming in even closer. With this new view Oliver realized he could see the faint bulge of Finn’s little cock and balls where the damp PJs clung to his skin. With the alcohol he’d drunk earlier wiping away any filter in his mind Oliver started to ponder some not so innocent thoughts. He wondered what Finn’s cock looked like now? He knew Finn was uncircumcised, just like him, from the baths they used to take together. He taught Finn how to slide his foreskin back and make sure to clean his little cock and balls thoroughly. He’d even slid his hand between Finn’s cute little cheeks to help him clean his tiny pink pucker. As Oliver started to get lost in thoughts of touching Finn’s perfect little body he realized he was getting hard.

Oliver tilted his head down to stare at the outline of his cock under the thin fabric of his worn sweatpants. _Just like Finn_ Oliver thought to himself as his hand landed on the growing bulge. Oliver imagined Finn’s precious little cock getting hard as he dreamed of another little boy touching him. The gentle whimpers that had probably escaped through his cupid bow lips as he rocked his hips unknowingly in his sleep. Had he moaned out Timmy’s name? Oliver imagined what it would sound like to hear his baby brother moan his own name. “Oli, Oli, yes Oli” 

“Fuck!” Oliver could feel pre-cum leaking through his sweatpants. 

He’d hardly even moved his hand and already he was rock hard. As Oliver's eyes zeroed in again to the precious picture of his baby brother he remembered the other picture Finn had sent him. Swiping forward in his camera roll his breath caught as his eyes stilled on little Finn posing on all fours, his cute bubble butt thrust towards the camera. Again the thin fabric of his PJs left little to the imagination. Oliver zoomed in and marvelled at the way his baby brother’s plump cheeks were slightly separated. He knew without the fabric there he would be able to see that tiny pink pucker.

Zooming out again he noticed something he hadn’t before. Finn was looking over his shoulder towards the camera. A shy smile on his lips, his cherub cheeks flush with a pink hue, his deep blue eyes peaking out from under his beautiful long eyelashes. Oliver had never seen his baby brother look so beautiful. So innocent yet so sexy at the same time. _This kid is going to drive so many boys crazy_ Oliver thought to himself as he rubbed his hand lightly against his still clothed cock. Already he could feel his balls tightening, that tingle of electricity rushing from his stomach downwards.

“Oh Finn. My baby boy. You make me feel so good.” Oliver moaned out as he stared at his brothers innocent face. With the first few words escaping from his lips Oliver couldn’t stop.

“Ya baby boy. Look at what you do to me. You’re so beautiful. So sexy. Look at that perfect little bum of yours. You want me to touch it? Tease that perfect pink pucker? Let me slide my cock in between your plump cheeks?” Oliver was panting the words out. His heart rate rising. His body heating up as he continued to rub his cock through his sweatpants.

Although his mind was reeling, lost in this moment of lust, of need, Oliver had the sense to scroll back to the other picture. 

“Fuck! You want me to cum just like you Finn? Cum in my pants? I want to be just like you baby boy. The same. We’ll always be the same. I…love you…baby boy!” Oliver stuttered the last few words out as his cock spurted ropes of cum inside his sweatpants. His mind a wash of images. Finn down on his knees in front of him with his mouth around his cock. Finn crawling up the bed towards him. Finn riding Oliver. Bouncing up and down on Oliver's cock as his own precious little cock and balls slapped against his stomach. Oliver rode out the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced as these images flashed through his mind.

While the tension in his body started to relax, his breath calming, Oliver stared dumbstruck up at the ceiling. _What the fuck_ was the most eloquent sentence his brain could handle. And then a delighted giggle escaped his lips. He felt free, like any stress weighing him down in life had disappeared. This moment felt right. More right than any joyful moment he’d ever had. He’d always loved his baby brother. Cared for him, raised him to be kind and sure of himself and giving to others. But now, in this moment, Oliver knew that his love for Finn went beyond that. Like his whole life had been leading to this realization and now he could fulfill what he was put on this earth to do. To be with Finn. To love him like no one else could. To give him pleasures his little body couldn’t even fathom. Oliver could feel gentle tears falling down his cheeks. Tears of joy and contentment. He knew it would take time for Finn to come to the same realization but Oliver was in no rush. He had his whole life to love his baby brother the way he knew he was meant to. To complete the bond that had started 10 years ago when Oliver held tiny Finn in his arms and promised to love him more than anyone else in the world.

——

Over the coming months nothing drastic changed in Oliver and Finn’s relationship. Oliver continued to be there for Finn as he progressed through puberty. Sending him a bunch of heart emojis when Finn told him he’d found his first few armpit hairs. Reassuring him time and time again that his wet dreams were normal and he was sure Timmy was having them too. Oliver even encouraged Finn to share his feelings with Timmy. He was in no way intimidated by Finn liking Timmy. He knew Finn needed to experience things with boys his own age just like he had. To go through dating and hook ups and even rejection. Oliver was confident that someday in the far future they would be together forever and that they would never need anyone else again. Until then Oliver would be supportive and teach Finn how to be a good boyfriend and a good lover. 

Oliver was also happy, for now, to find pleasure with other boys. Jakob was easy to be with and after Oliver's realization about Finn he became acutely aware of how much Jakob resembled an older Finn. Deep blue eyes, a mess of blonde curls, those cupid bow lips. Something his subconscious must have been aware of that night at the club when they first hooked up. 

 

**Jakob**

Fuck I’m so tired today

You were a beast last night

 

**Oliver**

You were just so pretty down on all fours with your ass up in the air

The way you looked back at me while I was fucking you

Pleading for more

 

**Jakob**

Well I believe that was a specific request from you

;)

But I’m happy to oblige

 

**Oliver**

Such a good boy

I might need a repeat performance tonight

When are you done class?

 

**Jakob**

7pm

Want me to come over to your place?

 

**Oliver**

Ya

I’ll feed you dinner before I feed on that perfect ass of yours

 

**Jakob**

It’s a date

See you soon sexy!

 

Oliver always liked having Jakob come to his place so that while they were fucking he could glance over at the framed picture of Finn he kept on his nightstand. _Soon baby boy,_ he would think as he was ramming into Jakob, _Soon we’ll be together and I’ll make you feel so good._  

——

“You’re back!!” Finn yelled as he catapulted himself towards Oliver.

“I am!” Oliver replied as he wrapped his arms tightly around his baby brother. “I missed you so much baby boy.” Oliver nuzzled his face into Finn’s neck, brushing his lips over the soft skin he had always loved so much.

“We’re going to spend every second together this summer aren’t we Oli.” Finn sighed contently. 

“Ya we are beautiful. Just you and me.” Oliver pulled back to look deep into Finn’s peaceful eyes. 

“I love you Oli.”

“I love you too Finn.” Oliver replied and without thinking he leaned forward and gave a quick kiss to each of Finn’s cherub cheeks. Finn giggled and then returned the display of affection. _This is going to be a magical summer,_ Oliver thought to himself as he placed Finn down and followed him into the house. 

——

“OK I think you have everything you need. You have the contact info for all the places I’ll be staying?”

“Yes Mom. You sent it to me weeks ago and then put it up on the fridge remember.”

“Oh ya. Ummm… you’re alright for money? Do you want me to transfer you some?”

“Mom we’ll be fine. I’ve looked after Finn my whole life. Now go! You’re going to miss your flight.”

“OK, OK. You’re right. Finn!” Finn came running from his room. His Mom kneeled down and enveloped her youngest into a big hug. “You’re going to be good for your big brother right?”

“Of course Mommy! Oli and I are going to have so much fun together!”

“I’m sure you are.” 

Oliver gave a reassuring smile to his Mom as she glanced over at him.

“Ok I’ll see you in a few weeks. Love you!”

Oliver held the front door open as he and Finn waved goodbye to their Mom. 

——

The next week was absolute bliss for both boys. Finn was on cloud nine as his big brother went along with every adventure he could come up with. At the same time Oliver was happier than ever to spend exclusive time with his baby boy. To spend every waking moment falling deeper and deeper in love with his little brother in a way he didn’t know was possible a few months ago. 

Oliver took Finn to the beach where they frolicked in the waves and napped under the afternoon sun. The small swim trunks Finn wore left little to the imagination and Oliver was mesmerized by the way they clung to his skin when Finn ran out of the ocean, beads of water dripping down his skin. At night Finn would convince Oliver he could handle watching all the horror movies their Mom wouldn’t allow him to see. He tried to be brave but inevitably he would end up cuddled up in his big brothers lap, squirming around while Oliver focused on not getting hard underneath his baby brother’s perfectly delicious bum. 

At the end of the first week a heatwave hit the city and they decided to find a little respite in the air conditioning at the mall. 

“Can you buy me an ice cream Oli!” Finn jumped up and down as they neared the food court.

“Sure baby boy. What kind do you want?”

“Hmm” Oliver smiled fondly as Finn pondered the flavours, his face pressed against the glass case. “Bubblegum! Then it’s like two treats in one.”

“OK kiddo.” Oliver turned to the clerk, “One scoop of bubblegum in a cone and one scoop of mint chocolate chip in a cup please.”

“Thanks Oli! You’re the best!” Oliver pulled Finn in for a quick side hug and kissed the top of his head. 

“Anything for you baby boy.”

As they walked through the mall and enjoyed their ice cream Finn’s lips and tongue progressively got bluer and bluer, the bright colour of the ice cream staining his mouth. Oliver shook his head and smiled. What so many people would see as a sticky mess he could only see as an invitation. His mind lost in the thought of tasting those sweet lips. Licking into his brothers candy coated mouth. But no. He pushed the thoughts away. Not because he thought they were wrong but because he knew it wasn’t the right place to be thinking them. Getting hard in the middle of a mall would be very inconvenient. 

A few hours later they were still wandering around the mall, peaking in to stores that interested them, the toy store, the pet store, the book store. Almost out of areas to explore they ended up in the kids clothing section of the big department store. Their Mom had mentioned to Oliver if he got a chance to go shopping that Finn needed some new clothes for school. Clothes shopping was not his cup of tea but since they were there Oliver figured he’d get the errand done. 

“Mom said you need some new clothes Finn. Should we grab some things for you to try on?”

“Do we have to?” Finn sulked. 

“We can have pizza for dinner if you try a few things on. What do you think?”

“Well… OK.”

Oliver followed closely behind Finn, holding any clothes Finn deemed cool enough to try on. Just as they were about to head to the fitting rooms Finn went running off through the racks. 

“Hey kiddo. Wait up!” Oliver ran after his baby brother.

“Look Oli they have cool board shorts like those surfers were wearing at the beach. Can I get some? Look they have big ones too! We could match!”

Oliver watched as Finn excitedly rifled through the display of brightly coloured board shorts. “You want to match with your big brother? So we’re just the same?” 

“We’re already the same Oli! Remember?” Finn gave a quizzical look at Oliver.

“That we are baby boy.” Oliver said as he ruffled his baby brother’s blonde mess of curls.

“Here look I found two that match! Can we try them on?”

“Sure. Let’s go to the fitting rooms.”

Oliver followed Finn into a small cubicle and pulled the curtain closed behind them. He laid the clothes they’d collected onto a small bench and sat down. Oliver knew this wasn’t the best idea, being trapped in a small room as Finn started to peal off his t-shirt and shorts. But he was just being a good big brother. Following the instructions his Mom had given him and taking care of his baby brother. Beyond all the lustful feelings and dirty thoughts he’d been having about Finn he also knew he had a responsibility. To keep Finn safe, to look after him and care for him especially as their Mom was away. 

However… the moment Oliver looked up at his baby brother stripped down to his tiny white briefs all those wholesome thoughts went out the window. _Fuck_ , Oliver thought, _he’s so beautiful_. Oliver drank in Finn’s pert nipples, his soft stomach with just a hint of muscle, his slim hips, and finally the small bulge filling out the front of his briefs. 

“What should I try on first?” Finn’s question startled Oliver out of his trance. 

“Oh umm…”, Oliver grabbed a pair of black jeans and a striped t-shirt, “Here why don’t you try these.”

Finn took the t-shirt and slid it over his head. Next he stepped into the jeans and pulled them up his legs until they caught a bit at his thighs. 

“Are they too tight?” Oliver asked.

“No. I just have to do the wiggle dance.” Finn tripped a bit at first as he hopped around and tried to pull the jeans higher. In the midst of this little “wiggle dance” Finn had turned away from Oliver offering his big brother a perfect view of his plump bum. As his cock stirred all Oliver could do was cross his legs and hope they’d be done soon.

“There! See the wiggle dance always works.” Finn turned around proudly. 

“Yes it sure does baby boy.” Oliver nodded his head and wondered if Finn had any idea how much that wiggle dance worked.

Finn tried on a few more outfits and settled on one pair of jeans and two new shirts. Oliver was relieved. He’d survived this test of his will. Well… just until Finn grabbed the board shorts and excitedly thrust the larger pair towards Oliver. 

“We have to try these on too!” As Oliver wrapped his mind around getting down to his underwear in this precarious moment he looked up to find Finn pushing his underwear down his skinny legs.

“Woah there buddy. What are you doing?” 

“You don’t wear underwear under board shorts Oli! They’re like swim trunks.” Yes a completely logical answer but definitely not something Oliver had thought ahead about. 

A split second later Finn was standing completely naked in front of him. As his baby brother stepped into the board shorts Oliver couldn’t help but stare at Finn’s precious little cock, thicker at the base and then coming to a soft point with the foreskin pulled over the tip. His hairless, perfectly round balls tucked up tight to his body. Oliver suddenly felt hot, almost faint, in the small enclosed space. 

“How do they look?” Finn asked as he stood proudly in front of Oliver. 

“Uhh ya they look great.” Oliver replied as he tried to avert his eyes from Finn’s nether regions. 

“Why aren’t you trying yours on?” Finn asked.

“Oh I’m sure they’re fine. I don’t need to try them on.” Oliver stammered, knowing that disrobing right now in front of Finn would mean showing his baby brother his raging hard on. Something he’d dreamed about many times and even felt confident his baby brother would enjoy seeing one day but maybe not in a small semi-private fitting room at the mall.

“But you’re going to buy them right? So we can look the same at the beach?” Finn inquired hesitantly.

“Of course baby boy. Now let’s get going so we can grab that pizza on the way home for dinner.” 

“Ya! Pizza!” Quickly Finn started to change back into his original clothes as Oliver gathered up the items they were purchasing while trying to focus on anything other than his little brother’s arousing body. 

——

A few days later, after a morning at the beach in the sweltering heat, the boys had both taken cool showers and then fallen into bed for an afternoon nap. Since their Mom had left they had taken over her queen bed which offered more room for cuddles and pillow fights compared to either one of their single beds. Trying to hide from the heat they had drawn the blinds and set up a fan to blow a cool breeze on them as they laid down spread eagle in nothing but their underwear. 

Twenty minutes later Oliver stirred. He wasn’t sure what had woken him. As he blinked his eyes open he realized Finn had tucked himself in beside Oliver while he slept. The heat from Finn’s body radiated against Oliver skin. Glancing down at his baby brother Oliver sighed. There were so many moments, especially in the last few weeks, that Oliver had appreciated how beautiful his brother was but now it truly took his breath away. Finn’s lanky arms were curled up on Oliver's chest, his plump bum thrust back as his left leg weighed heavy on Oliver's hip. Finn’s blonde curls cascaded across Oliver's shoulder while his closed eyes darted back and forth. _What are you dreaming about beautiful_ Oliver whispered softly as he reached out to stroke along Finn’s cheek. Just as his hand made contact with Finn’s soft skin his baby brother moaned in his sleep. Hardly audible above the fan but it still made Oliver freeze. That sound. A sound he had dreamt of, fantasized about, longed for. 

“Mmm…please…” Finn moaned a bit louder as his hips started to rock, his small hands grasping at Oliver. 

Oliver didn’t want to disturb this perfect moment. He held still and let his brother continue. Finn’s little thrusts quickly increased in speed and Oliver could feel Finn’s hard little cock pressing into his hip, searching for friction. He felt like he’d been transported directly into one of his own fantasies. The way Finn’s body moved, the pants of breath escaping his gently parted lips, the increased look of desperation on his beautiful face. For a moment Oliver wondered if he himself was dreaming.

“Mmm…Oli…” 

Oliver couldn’t help but moan too after hearing his baby brother sigh out his name. He knew Finn had been having wet dreams for a few months but he always assumed Timmy was the main character in all of them. The sound of his baby brother moaning his name went straight to Oliver's cock. Hard within seconds as everything he’d been dreaming about was suddenly happening right here, right now. 

All at once Oliver couldn’t hold back the urge to reach out and touch Finn again. Careful at first, Oliver simply brushed a few blonde curls away from Finn’s closed eyes. But the feel of his fingers on Finn’s soft skin was intoxicating. As Finn’s little body continued to move rhythmically back and forth Oliver allowed his fingers to trail down Finn’s neck, in between his sharply angled shoulder blades, across the dip of his lower back, and finally over the Iron Man briefs Finn was wearing. Holding his hand on his baby brother’s plump bum he couldn’t help but press lightly into the flesh. So cushy, so soft. Oliver's mind was spinning as he imagined what it would feel like to press his lips to Finn’s bum. To feel Finn’s thick ass give into Oliver's lips. 

“Oli…Oli…kiss me…” Finn, still lost in his dream, whined in desperation.

“Fuck” Oliver moaned out in response as his head dropped back, his hand squeezing Finn’s bum, all his restraint disappearing.

“Oli…Oli…what…what’s happening?” Finn’s voice had changed and in an instant Oliver knew he had woken up. 

“Hey, hey you’re OK baby boy. It’s OK. I’m right here.” Oliver pulled Finn tight to his side and reached down to stroke his cheek gently. “You were just having a dream.” Oliver watched as the realization of what he was dreaming about washed across Finn’s face. “You want to tell me what you were dreaming about?”

“I…I don’t know…I think you’ll laugh at me.” 

“Never! You know how much I love you baby boy. It’ll be OK.”

“I think…I think it was one of those wet dreams but…” Finn hid his face in Oliver's shoulder.

“Hey remember I have those dreams too. It’s totally normal. Nothing to hide over.” Oliver gently tilted Finn’s chin back up.

“But…I think I was dreaming about…you…I wanted to kiss you. I’m so weird. Why am I so weird?”

“That’s not weird at all. You want to know a secret? Just between you and me.” 

“Just between us. Not even Mommy will know?”

“Nope not even Mommy.”

“OK. Ya!” Finn replied excitedly, the nervousness of a few moments ago disappearing.

“Well…I’ve had dreams about you too baby boy.” 

“You have? About me?”

“Yes. You know I think you’re so beautiful. More beautiful and more sexy than any other boy I know.”

“Am I more beautiful than Jakob?”

“Yes I think you’re sooo much more beautiful than him. Sometimes when I’m naked with Jakob I wish I was naked with you. I wish I was feeling your soft skin against mine, feeling your hands touch me and even feeling your lips kiss me.”

“You do? Those are the things I dream about us doing too.” Finn’s eyes were filled with wonder. 

“It’s another thing that makes us the same baby boy. We both want to be together. That makes me so happy.” Oliver squeezed Finn closer to him forgetting how hard Finn still was. 

“Oh Oli! My…my wee-wee…it’s hard…it feels like I have to pee.” Finn’s hips were suddenly picking up the same quick rhythm they’d had when Finn was sleeping. 

“Remember when you had your first wet dream? I told you the wetness you found was because you came in your sleep?”

“Ya” Finn replied with that hint of desperation returning.

“Well you woke up before you came baby boy so you’re wee-wee is still hard and that feeling like you have to pee is your orgasm coming.”

“But how do I make it happen? How do I make my wee-wee cum?” 

“Do you want me to show you? My wee-wee is hard too. Do you want to cum with me?”

“Yes. Can I watch you make your wee-wee cum? Can you teach me?”

“Of course baby boy. Anything for you.” Oliver tilted his head down and kissed Finn’s cheek before pushing his own boxer briefs down his legs, exposing his leaking 9 inch cock. 

“Your wee-wee is so big Oli!” Finn looked down with wide eyes.

“Yours will be this big one day too Finn. Just like mine. I bet yours is bigger than you’ve ever seen it right now. Should we take a look at yours too?”

Finn’s eyes darted down to his own crotch. “It looks like it’s trying to get out of my underwear.” Finn giggled.

“Well we better let it out then.” Oliver winked at his little brother as he reached over and slowly slid Finn’s briefs down his legs. 

“Wow it is bigger.” Finn stared in amazement at his own little cock. 

Oliver's mouth watered as he took in the perfection of Finn’s precious uncut cock and his hairless balls full and round, ready to release their seed.

Finn’s hands were already starting to explore, poking and prodding at body parts that suddenly felt foreign and new.

“Does it feel good when you touch it baby?”

“Kind of. It’s like there’s electricity in there.”

“Can I show you how you can make it feel really good? How you can make your wee-wee spit out it’s cum?”

“Ya Oli. I want to know how to make my wee-wee cum.”

“Ok look over at my hand. See how I have it wrapped around.” Finn was a fast learner and quickly grasped his own tiny cock. “Not too tight though baby. You don’t want to scare it. Start out lightly. See if he likes that.”

Finn’s hands jerked quickly up and down his cock. His hips bouncing off the bed when he squeezed too tightly. Even though his movements were awkward and uncoordinated it still made Oliver light headed. He felt like he was in a trance. Watching his baby brother masturbate mere centimetres away from him.

“It’s not working Oli. Why isn’t my wee-wee cuming?”

“Just be patient baby. Keep stroking it up and down. Ya like that. Watch how I pull my foreskin back. Let it glide across the head. Does that feel good?” Finn’s eyes were trained on Oliver's hand, trying to replicate the movement’s he saw.

“Ya…ya that feels better.” Finn matched Oliver's slow smooth rhythm for a few seconds but then his uncoordinated movement took over again.

“I…I can’t do it Oli. Can you do it for me?”

“You want me to touch your wee-wee baby? Are you sure?”

“Please Oli…my wee-wee is so hard…I want to spit out all my cum…I want to be just like you.” Finn whined out as he grabbed for Oliver's hand.

“OK beautiful. I want you to watch so you can learn how to do it. Can you do that for me?”

Finn simply nodded, his mouth panting as his slim hips thrust into the air. Oliver took a deep breath. This was it. The moment he’d dreamt about for months. As his fingers ghosted lightly along Finn’s shaft they both let out a moan. Oliver cupped Finn’s perfect little balls and tugged ever so lightly. 

“Oh Oli…yes…” Oliver looked up find his baby brother already in complete bliss.

“You’re so sexy Finn. The boy of my dreams.” Oliver took Finn’s hard little cock in his thumb and forefinger and started a slow rhythm. Pulling the soft foreskin forward over the tip and then back to reveal Finn’s perfect little slit. After a few strokes a tiny bead of pre-cum appeared. Oliver caught it with his forefinger and brought it to his lips. The sweetest thing he’d ever tasted. 

“More…please Oli…more.” 

“Yes baby boy. Anything for my beautiful boy.” Oliver slowly sped up his movements and at the same time Finn’s hips began thrusting, bouncing off the bed with every stroke. “That’s it baby. Can you cum for me Finn? Cum for Oli?”

“Oli my tummy is all hot. Does that mean it’s going to happen? Am I going to cum?” Finn thrashed his head back and forth as he took in all the new sensations attacking his body.

“Yes baby. You’re going to cum just like me. Just like my big cock does. You’re such a big boy now. Cum for me. Cum for me Finn.” Finn’s slim hips suddenly stilled as he wailed out “Oli!" and came all over his brother’s fingers. Oliver almost came just from the sight of his baby brother writhing through his first conscious orgasm. “Yes baby. Fuck. You’re so beautiful.” 

“Oli! Oli!” Finn’s hands were grasping at Oliver, searching for something to ground him after his whole little world had shifted. 

“I’m here baby. I’m right here.” Oliver scooped Finn up and hugged him tight to his chest as his baby brother wrapped his limbs around him. Leaning back against the headboard Oliver settled Finn onto his lap. An innocent position they’d taken millions of times. But right now, with Finn’s bare bum pressing against Oliver's still rock hard cock it was anything but innocent. Oliver moaned loudly as Finn shifted in his lap. 

“Did your wee-wee cum Oli?” Finn asked as he held tightly to Oliver's neck

“No baby boy but if you keep moving your bum like that it will.”

“Like this?” Finn shifted his hips again and Oliver's cock nestled in-between Finn’s perfectly plump cheeks. 

“Yes…fuck…oh god.” Oliver felt lost. Lost in lust, in pleasure, in the heat of the moment. But even then he knew he had to be careful. To not scare Finn, to not go too fast this first time. “Is that OK? Does it hurt? I don’t want to hurt you baby boy.”

“No it doesn’t hurt. It’s all slippery.” Finn let out a giggle. “It’s fun sliding on your big wee-wee! Is it going to make you cum Oli?” 

“Yes…yes…just keep moving like that. Keep sliding back and forth. Such a good boy.” Oliver's head dropped back for a moment. Staring up at the ceiling he panted out hot breaths as his baby brother’s bum slid up and down his cock. 

“Oli…Oli can I kiss you?” Oliver's focus shifted to Finn’s face. There was a bit of desperation there again. “I…I just remembered that we kissed in my dream and thought maybe we could try it.”

Oliver almost tipped over the edge at just the thought of kissing his baby brother’s delectable lips. “Yes baby you can kiss me.” 

Finn eagerly leaned forward and brought their lips together. He started out with quick pecks but slowly Oliver's lips drew Finn in. As Finn slowed his movements Oliver savoured the taste of his baby brother’s lips. Sucking them in gently as he experimented with swiping his tongue along Finn’s cupid’s bow. How many times had he dreamt of doing that? And just like in his dreams Finn responded in the most perfect way. Parting his lips Finn’s small pink tongue darted out and met Oliver's. As their tongues danced and Finn’s bum cheeks continued to glide up and down Oliver's straining cock he could feel his orgasm rushing forward. 

Oliver gripped onto Finn’s slim hips, pressing his baby brother’s full weight onto his cock. And then without warning Oliver felt his cock spurt out it’s first rope of cum. As he moaned into  Finn’s mouth he continued to cum and cum and cum.

“Yes! Yes! Oh My God! Finn I’m cuming. Cuming all over your perfect bum!” Oliver wailed as his hips lifted off the bed, holding on tight to Finn as he rode out his orgasm. 

Eventually Oliver's body lost it’s sudden surge of energy. Slumping back against the headboard again he pulled Finn close to his chest. As his breath started to calm he realized Finn was giggling. Oliver smiled.

“What’s so funny baby boy?”

“Your wee-wee is so big it was like riding a horsey! That was so fun! Can we do it again?” 

Oliver smiled fondly. “Finn, baby, I love you so much. I know now, more than ever, we’re meant to be together. You did so good. Such a big boy now. I can’t wait to teach you so many things. Things that’ll make you feel amazing all over.”

“Like what? Can you show me now?” Finn responded enthusiastically. 

Oliver laughed. “Why don’t we rest a bit OK.” Oliver slid down the bed and settled Finn on top of him, his bum cheeks still spread wide around Oliver's softening cock. 

Soon enough Oliver could hear the gentle snores of his little brother drifting back to dreamland. Placing one more gentle kiss on top of Finn’s blonde curls Oliver closed his eyes and felt a wave of joy wash over him. A joy he had been waiting for, hoping for. And it was just the beginning. The beginning of a long love affair with the one boy he knew he’d love more deeply and more passionately than any other. His own baby brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please let me know and I'd be happy to continue the adventures of these two lovely boys.


End file.
